


Sanders One Shots

by helplessCreator



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Other, Please Send Help, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplessCreator/pseuds/helplessCreator
Summary: A collection of one shots written about the Sanders Sides.





	1. Debate

Virgil needed help, immediately. He couldn’t stop his heart from pounding in his chest. His thoughts were racing and he needed someone to stop it. He had to decide what kind of help would work. Patton could always reassure Virgil with his radiating positivity, but Virgil didn’t think that would help at the moment. Roman would probably insult him before helping, and usually Roman just came up with distractions, which was not what Virgil needed at the moment. No, he needed to get rid of the irrational thoughts with cold, hard facts. And that only left one person.

“ _Come on, just knock,_ ” Virgil thought as he stood in front of the logical side’s door, “ _He can help, I know he can._ ”

Before Virgil could get his body to cooperate, the door swung open, and he came face to face with Logan.

“Oh, Virgil, did you need something?” Logan looked Virgil over. He noticed the way the other man was shaking ever so slightly and nodded, “Thomas is under a lot of stress, I figured you might be having trouble, but how can I help?”

“D… Debate,” Virgil stuttered out, “I need you to combat these thoughts like you did when we debated.”

“You mean when you hissed at me?” Logan remembered that all too clearly.

“Will you help me or not?!” Virgil raised his voice slightly, and his tone was desperate.

“Of course, come on in,” Logan stepped aside and allowed Virgil into his room. “What thoughts do you need me to negate?”

Virgil and Logan spent the next hour reviewing the anxious thoughts that flooded Virgil's mind, and by the end, Logan began to understand what made Virgil tick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a test run fic, so I kept it short. Maybe too short. I just want to see what this site is capable of. If I like it, I may write more in the future.
> 
> I'm also willing to accept suggestions for future one shots.


	2. In a Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman sees In a Heartbeat, and the main character reminds him of a certain bundle of anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a dear friend, happy birthday.

Roman just couldn’t get over the cute animation. The way the young boy’s heart couldn’t help itself in loving the other young boy, oh it was all too much. He could see why Patton loved it so much. He had to show it to Virgil. Roman thought Virgil could relate to the main character, so he had to see it.

Roman wandered to Virgil’s room and knocked, “Hello?~ System of a Downer?~ I have something to show you~”

Virgil opened the door with a grimace and sighed, “What do you want?”

“Well, Patton showed me this little video, and I thought you’d like it,” Roman gave his most charming smile.

“I’ll watch it later,” Virgil began to close his door. Before he could close it all the way, Roman stuck his foot in to stop Virgil.

“How about now? It’s not like you’re doing anything that important, just worrying Thomas about nothing,” Roman smiled, “So how about a little distraction? The main character reminded me of you.”

Virgil paused. He could slam the door on Roman’s foot to get him to move, then close the door, but instead he held open the door. “Fine, but don’t make me regret this.”

Roman smiled and walked in, sitting on the anxious man’s bed. Virgil sat next to him and grabbed his laptop, “What’s it called?”

“In a Heartbeat. Oh it’s so sweet, you’ll love it~” Roman nudged Virgil.

Virgil rolled his eyes and looked for this _“amazing”_ animation. He clicked on the video that Roman pointed to and watched.

While Virgil watched the video, Roman watched Virgil’s face. He saw Virgil’s sarcastic facade melt away slightly, followed by his eyes lighting up. He saw a smile play at the edge of Virgil’s lips towards the end of the video. Or so he thought.

“Really?” Virgil’s facade came right back as the video ended, “The main boy reminded you of me? I’m not like that, at all. You wasted my time, get out.”

Before Roman could react, Virgil was pushing him out of his room, “Oh, but, he’s just like you! Admit it!”

“Leave me alone, you poor judge of character,” Virgil said as he closed the door.

Roman sighed, defeated. He really thought Virgil would love the animation. He thought Virgil could’ve finally had a character that he could relate to. As he turned to leave, he heard the faint sound of the soundtrack through the door. Roman walked away with a smirk, _poor judge of character his butt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen In a Heartbeat, I highly recommend it  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2REkk9SCRn0


	3. Sleeping In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton wakes up later than usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely not use to Patton's pov. Enjoy

“Wake up Patton,” A voice pulled Patton from slumber. He whined and rolled onto his side, mumbling something about needing five more minutes.

“Come on Pat, no one can make a splendid breakfast like you,” the voice spoke softly. A smile played at his lips when he was being gently shaken. His kiddos really couldn’t start the day off right without him, could they?

As he sat up, Patton realized it had been Logan who was sent to wake him. His smile grew when he become conscious of the fact that it was Logan who complimented his cooking. The logical side, who was so analytical of everything, had called his breakfast _splendid._

“Alright,” Patton spoke with a lilt, “Thank you for keeping your voice Lo… gan.” He smiled when he heard the other side groan. Even when tired, his dad jokes did not stop.  
He got out of bed as Logan left and quickly got dressed. “So much for sleeping in,” Patton murmured to himself, “I really could’ve used a couple more hours. No matter!” He turned to the mirror and put on a smile. It could fool even Virgil, if he was still sleepy.

Patton headed downstairs and greeted everyone cheerfully, met with two ‘Good mornings’ and a grunt from his dark, strange son. He immediately went to the kitchen, started a pot of coffee, and got to work on a large breakfast. He was alone, until Virgil came in for what he assumed would be just a cup of coffee.

“Hey Pat… Did you get any rest last night?” Virgil asked softly as he grabbed a mug from the cabinet.

“Of course I did kiddo, why do you ask?” Patton smiled as he glanced at his friend.

“Well, I mean, we were up late last night, you’re late getting up, and you’ve never been late before, and it’s my-”

“Woah kiddo, let me stop you right there, it’s not your fault I was up late,” Patton started setting the table, “You and I both know it was my idea to build the blanket fort.”

“Yeah but you did it to comfort me and-”

“And if you hadn’t come to me, your thoughts would’ve gotten worse and worse. Losing a little sleep is more than worth making sure you’re okay Virgil,” Patton gently placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, knowing the anxious side didn’t particularly like hugs in the morning. “How about to make it up to me, we watch some Disney movies after breakfast?”

Virgil hesitated then nodded, “Sure, sounds good, or whatever.”

Patton smiled, “Good, now get the other two while I finish setting up.” He watched as Virgil walked off to get Logan and Roman, smiling contently as he set the breakfast on the dining table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after staying up the whole night with this idea kicking around in my head. I need a consistent writing schedule as well as a sleeping schedule it would seem.


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only warnings for this would be vague alluding to a nightmare and mentions of being alone.

Virgil woke from yet another nightmare, shaking and crying. It had been so real and terrifying that he could barely discern reality from what had happened in the hellish dream. He grabbed his body pillow and gripped it tight as he sobbed into it to quiet himself down, half wishing someone would hear him and come comfort him. He knew it was a fruitless wish, even if anyone had heard him so early in the morning, the other sides wouldn’t come in just to comfort him. No, he had to deal with the vivid imagery of his dream alone, because no one cared enough about him to check on him.

After what felt like years, Virgil choked out a sigh and reached for a box of tissues he kept on his nightstand. After wiping his eyes and blowing his nose, he placed the used kleenex in the trash. Virgil looked around his nightstands for any water bottles, but they were all empty, just like his tear ducts. 

Virgil stood and snuck out into the hallway. The dark and empty corridor felt isolating as he walked quietly passed his friends’ rooms, to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water and downed it, needing to relieve some of the exhaustion from crying. He grabbed a couple bottles and turned to leave when he remembered what Patton had said. _"When I need to relax, I eat a cookie. And if I’m feeling dangerous, eat a second cookie."_

Virgil grabbed a paper towel and loaded it with a handful of cookies, he was feeling very “dangerous” as Pat had put it. He wandered back to his room and sat on his bed, refueling himself with the sugary treats and water. By the time he had calmed down enough, he realized it was nearly seven.

“Logan will be up soon. So will Pat if he isn’t already…” Virgil sighed to himself and went to his bathroom. He looked in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair. He’d have to put on extra makeup to hide the puffiness of his eyes and the tear streaks.

He got to work, making sure to miss nothing, then headed out as if nothing had transpired three hours ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm willing to accept suggestions for future one shots.


End file.
